This application relates to the art of vehicle rear view mirrors and, more particularly, to trailer tow mirrors that can be adjusted to extend varying distances outwardly from the side of a vehicle.
Telescoping trailer tow mirror assemblies desirably are maintained in their adjusted position against unintentional movement. At the same time, it is desirable that adjustment can be performed quickly without the need for the use of tools or complicated mechanisms. In addition, it is desirable that the mirror assembly be rotatable about a vertical axis relative to a support base in response to forward or rearward forces acting on the mirror head. This minimizes damage to the mirror assembly when a fixed object is struck by the mirror head or by the telescoping support arms.
A telescoping trailer tow mirror assembly has a support base with a pair of vertically-spaced parallel tubular support arms extending horizontally outwardly therefrom. A pair of vertically-spaced parallel mirror mounting arms are telescopically received within the tubular support arms for longitudinal movement relative thereto to vary the distance between the support base and a mirror head carried by the mounting arms.
In accordance with the present application, releasable holding devices are located internally of the tubular support arms for releasably holding the mounting arms against longitudinal movement relative to the support arms. In one arrangement, the releasable holding devices are friction shoes carried by the mounting arms and are biased into engagement with internal surfaces of the tubular support arms.
In a preferred arrangement, each mounting arm carries two longitudinally-spaced friction shoes that engage an inner surface of a tubular support arm in which a mounting arm is received to provide improved stability and vibration performance, along with better adjustment feel.
In accordance with another aspect of the application, the support arms are hingedly connected to the support base for rotation about a vertical axis. Cooperating detents and spring elements adjacent to the hinged connections releasably hold the support arms against unintentional rotation. When a forward or rearward force is applied to the mirror head or support arms, the spring elements are cammed out of both the upper and lower detents to permit rotation of the support arms relative to the support base and minimize or prevent damage to the mirror assembly or vehicle.
The horizontally extending and vertically-spaced parallel telescoping supports of the present application provide excellent stability during telescoping movement. Location of the friction shoes internally of the tubular support arms hides any wear marks that may result from repeated telescoping adjustments.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved telescoping trailer tow mirror assembly.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a telescoping trailer tow mirror assembly that has very good stability during telescoping adjustment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a telescoping trailer tow mirror assembly with friction shoes that releasably hold the telescoping supports in an adjusted position against unintentional movement.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable support for a mirror head wherein a mounting arm that is slidably received in a tubular support arm carries a pair of longitudinally-spaced friction shoes that are biased into engagement with the inner surface of the support arm for releasably holding the mounting arm against sliding movement.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a telescoping trailer tow mirror assembly that requires no tools or special fittings for adjustability and that can be adjusted very quickly.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved detent and spring element arrangement for releasably holding support arms against rotation about a vertical axis relative to a support base.